Steam cookers have been successfully employed by schools, restaurants, hospitals, universities and other food service operations to prepare quickly and conveniently large quantities of food. Different food service operations have different needs and therefore steam ovens are available in a variety of sizes and capacities. For example, it is known to provide steam ovens with a single steam cavity. It is also known to provide steam ovens with two steam cavities, one arranged above the other. Steam oven manufacturers therefore have a need to be flexible in terms of product offerings.